marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Johann Schmidt (Earth-12041)
| Real Name = Johann Shmidt | CurrentAlias = Thanos Skull | Aliases = Red Skull, Cosmic Skull, Iron Skull | Alignment = Bad | Affiliation = Thanos, formerly , , ally of M.O.D.O.C. | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Hydra Base, Antartica | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Skullish face; Briefly used Captain America's body, body flowing with cosmic energy. | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist | Education = | Origin = Enhanced by the Super-Soldier Serum | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action | First = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Johann Shmidt is the leader of Hydra, a terrorist group derived from the Nazis. He was powered by an early and unstable version of the Super-Soldier Serum, and adopted the identity of Red Skull. Since then, he has battled Captain America and his fellow heroes for years, without ever achieve his goals of global domination. The Avengers Protocol, Part 1 Dying from his failing Super-Soldier Serum, Red Skull asked help from M.O.D.O.C. in order to transfer his mind into Captain America's body, where the formula had been successful. Attacking him with a bunch of Hydra minions, he managed to teleport and imprison him, but was attacked by Iron Man who witnessed what he thought to be Cap's death. He subsequently reassembled the Avengers and attacked the Hydra base. Red Skull had managed to take place in Cap's body, but the process was inverted, only for M.O.D.O.C. to rip the Iron Man Armor and the Arc Reactor from Tony Stark and transfer them to Red Skull, making him the Iron Skull. The two villains then retreated, with Stark left for dead. The Avengers Protocol, Part 2 In order to achieve his victory upon the Avengers, Iron Skull wanted to destroy both their members, resources and public image. He infiltrated the Avengers Mansion. There he planted a bomb on the mansion reactor, and infected the Avengers with microbots sending aggressiveness stimulation's, making them battle each others in front of the civilians and media. Stark managed to nullify the microbots actions using concentrated EMP beams, and rallied the team around his lead to defeat and force to retreat Iron Skull. Angered by his failure, Skull called to the Avengers' old foes, Doctor Doom, Dracula and Attuma, to join him in his Cabal, as an evil counterpart to the Avengers. Those communications were also caught by Stark and his teammates, aware that Skull would seek for revenge. The Serpent of Doom The Iron Skull tries to contact Doctor Doom again to recruit him to his Cabal but he refuses. Blood Feud Red Skull contacts Dracula telling him of the properties of the Super-Soldier Serum which leads to a fight with the Avengers. In his defeat the Skull visits him at Castle Dracula and offered him a position in his Cabal. Betrayal and brief career as the Cosmic Skull The Skull has found the Cosmic Cube and attempted to rule all dimensions, but ended up betraying the Cabal and being humiliated by the Avengers. He briefly became the Cosmic Skull, but lost his armor to M.O.D.O.C., and was flung to another dimension, where he took the name Thanos after his true boss, Thanos.w | Powers = Seemingly those of Johann Shmidt of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Johann Shmidt of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = (Formerly) Seemingly reliant on stolen Iron Man Armor to maintain life. | Equipment = A Hydra/Nazi-shaped and customized version of the stolen Iron Man Armor | Transportation = Hydra Submarine | Weapons = | Notes = * Voiced by Liam O'Brien. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Armor Users Category:Insanit Category:Insanity